The Devil's Daughter
by ThDeathoftheHearts
Summary: Laena was an old friend of Bobby's and-of course-the devil's daughter. This is where she meets the brothers and maybe falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but The character Laena**

* * *

><p>I tiredly walked into my creepy motel room at Shadow Valley Motel. I picked this because it was close. It wasn't for a job it was for a hideout.<p>

Demons are after me this time around. Why can't I ever get a peaceful moment! Hunters; demons, always around. They need to leave me alone!

If you're wondering if I'm a hunter...I don't know if you could classify such a person like me in that category. I do hunt demons, but they-and hunters-hunt me. Maybe I am a hunter? Why can't they all just leave me the hell alone. There's never a day that I don't wish I wasn't _his _daughter.

I plopped back on the lumpy bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. I wonder what it'd be like if I was human. Or maybe just a demon. Could I have that? Most likely not.

I want to go back to the days when I was the worst thing up here. Now, some _idiots_ let Lucifer out and that's not good for no one. Even me! You would think having the all powerful Devil up here would be fine and dandy for all the demons. Pfft. Do you want to know why it's not good for me? Well, he's hunting me! Ugh!

My phone buzzed off in my pocket. It was a cheap no-contract phone. Easy to use on the run, and not traceable. Ha. Mine was a slim black flip up phone with a camera, if I couldn't get a hold of something and needed it I could take a picture and leave, as simple as that.

I picked it up and saw the one name on here I could trust.

"Hi, Bobby!" I said into the phone. I was so happy to hear from the old gizzard.

He let out a small chuckle. "Hey Laena. I need you to get here."

"Wh-?" The phone-line cut off. _WTF!_

Just like Bobby. Got to love the bastard.

In a rush I packed my duffel bags back up. In a total I had three: clothing bag, information bag; extras bag.

I left three hundred dollars next to the T.V. with a note saying "Urgent leave. My payments".

I got out there and tossed my duffel bags into my old blue Jeep. It was one of the cars that I fell in love with at Bobby's junkyard. God, I loved that place.

It was maybe a three to four hour drive to Bobby's and I could maybe make it in one complete trip with no stops. It's only 8:00 in the morning.

I started my car and automatically my iPod started and on came T.N.T. AC/DC. The best song alive.

I drove on a road for what seemed like forever before I reached the town he lived in. At first I didn't remember where he lived. Then I saw the junkyard! My heart did a front flip!

I pulled in and I saw Bobby's car in the drive-way, and an Impala?

_Who's could it be? Did he get another car? I doubt, but probably so._

Humph. I'm back home. This is my home...or so I wish. In a way, I was raised here.

Bobby took me in and helped me clean up. I was bad at one point, but now...am I still? I don't think so, but some do. They don't understand. No one does. They never will. I wish they would.

I raised my hand and knocked.

_Is he home? He has to be home. He called me here to help, for what I don't know._

"Welcome back," he said as I stood in the doorway.

_How long has it been since I've seen this old fool? Too long 'cause he's in a wheel chair! _Why do I have to be gone so long? He's like my father. That's why I have to stay away. Just for that he might be killed.

"Nice to see you too, Bobby." I leaned down to hug the old fool. It's always nice to be back here.

His place smelt warm and like home, but wreaked of death.

I walked in and I saw the place looked the same, but something was off.

"Bobby!" a voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

I walked my way to the kitchen with my Colt Revolver in my hands.

Then I stopped moving forward. "What the-?" Up top I saw the Devil's Trap. _God damn it Bobby!_

I looked back in front of me and saw a gun pointed in my face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Laena."

"You let a demon in the house, Bobby!" another man-taller than the other-yelled.

"Dean! Put down your gun. She's a friend."

He didn't lower, but kept his stance. "A friend? She's a demon."

"Excuse me?" A demon? Pfft. Does he even _know_ who I am? "You know nothing."

He dismissed my comment.

The other one took a step forward. "The last demon any of us called 'friend' screwed us all over and helped us release Hell on Earth-literally."

Bobby humphed. "That's why I called her here. She can help with that."

"What part of _demon_ don't you get. She works for the Son of a Bitch." _Still_, he didn't back down. What is his deal?

_I,_ Laena, work for _him?_ How effed up in the head is this guy? Honestly, does he know who I am?

Right then the barrier of the Devil's Trap that kept me stuck, broke. My guess is that Bobby broke the trap on the ceiling. I hated being trapped in that thing with no where to go, and to top it all off I had a gun pointed at my face.

I grabbed his gun in my hands and dropped him to the floor. I cocked the gun and put my boot on his back keeping him from getting up. Thats when I realized what gun he had. It was another Colt.

"Laena, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Boys, meet Laena...Lucifer's daughter."

The room fell into shock and still in silence. All, but Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now explain all this to me again," Dean said taking another sip of his beer.

_Idiot._

"I. Am. Lucifer's. Daughter." He was annoying me to the bone.

I went to the fridge and grabbed my own beer. This _better _calm my nerves or I might just bash in his pretty little skull.

"How old are you anyway?" that was Sam. He was the younger one, but smarter and taller. Maybe even a bit cuter.

"319." I flashed them a nice smile, for I was proud for living this long. I looked good for it, too. I doubt I look a day over 19, maybe even 20.

Dean choked a little bit on his beer.

"Maybe in brains, but she is 19 in our dimension." Bobby elaborated this part as if he didn't want to believe I was that old.

"Who's body are you in?"

"What!" I was stunned by his question. Body?

"Who are you possessing? Runaway teen..."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I made this one. It fits my soul perfect. If it dies I can make a new one. No soul has or will ever live in it but me."

Blank looks covered their faces. I never told Bobby about this. He never asked so I never had a reason to. "Okay, once upon a time I was a normal girl going to school, dating, and all that fun stuff. Till Lilith had the idea of raising my dad from hell and demons started coming after me. Then it got worse when two IDIOTS raised him!" My voice raised as I finished the last part. I cleared my throat and took it down a notch. "So, I went on the run."

The room was silent. I pulled a chair up and took a seat. Moments passed and no one spoke. I was kind of happy 'bout that. I set my beer down and slouched forward waiting for someone to speak.

Dean left his position from where he was leaning on the wall a moment later and walked over to where I sat. I eyed him dubiously. He leaned down and took my beer. "You're too young."

"Excuse me!"

"Dean, I wouldn't make her mad," Sam said taking a step forward.

Dean just stood there staring at me and took a sip.

"You can keep it. I don't know what diseases you got."

Sam and Bobby stifled a laugh; Dean just gave me a dirty look.

Castiel just popped up out of no where.

"Cas!" I squealed like a school girl as I ran to him.

"Laena!" he said with the just as much enthusiasm as I had. The angel hugged me.

My oldest friend. He knows my mom-or who she is. Only god-and Lucifer-know who she is. The only thing I know is that she's my mother. No lie, not even her name. It's sad, I know, but it's my life and I've dealt with it for over 300 hundred years and I'm not going to start sulking now.

"You know each other!" Dean and Sam yelled.

Castiel set me down and I pushed back my platinum blond board-straight hair.

"He's my oldest friend," I explained.

"It's true."

"She's Lucifer's daughter. And you two are friends?" Sam was baffled.

"You never told me you knew _this _angel," was all Bobby actually said on the subject. He walked out of the room before the upcoming argument started.

"Her mother's an angel, too." I think Cas added that to lighten the mood. I know Cas has an issue with working with demons, they probably know that too, and that's why they are so confused on us being friends.

Dean dropped his-was mine- beer. I dove down and caught the beer before it could make a mess and brake on the floor.

Sam let out a creepy laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked standing up and walked toward Sam.

"Your mom's an angel. Your dad's Lucifer. Not a feasible lie."

Now that made me laugh. "If you think my dad's bad you haven't seen nothing yet!" I closed my eyes then re-opened them and I knew what they looked like-black, like a possessor demon's eyes look like.

He backed down a bit, but not by much. But he will back down more because I don't stand his kind of people or his brother's. They are lucky I don't blow them into pieces. Hey! That gives me an idea. I raised my hands ready to expand there insides and boil them to explode.

Bobby tackled me to the ground. He probably knew what was going on inside my deranged head.

With that tackle, I regained my sense and made my temper lower. I felt bad I got so hot headed over a comment as true as that one. Sam was right, I know it sounds like a lie, and I wish it were, but it's not and will never be.

Bobby got up and helped me up.

I kept my eyes on the floor, I didn't want to see any of their faces. "I'm sorry for being a hot head."

"Your hair," Castiel choked out, "it was...black."

From a normal girl to a demon in just one moment of my anger. It sucked, but it was better than the alternate: _From a pure white angel to a demon of sheer darkness in one true moment of happiness. She who wields this curse will bring total destruction to all of humanity and demons and angels alike._

The black hair had to do with my demon side. It just was like the curse said "pure white"-my blond hair-and "sheer darkness"-black hair. I wasn't just for the happiness. If I had my happiness I would destroy everything. I don't understand exactly how to explain such a thing as this, I don't understand it that much myself either.

If you think you would love to be the devil's daughter and if you dream about it every night, QUIT! It's not a dream its a curse one you can never get rid of. The struggle to be good is like a crap hole. If you don't think you want to be good and side with evil, that's worse. The second you screw up your left alone. No one wants you, and no one will ever need you.

I lifted my eyes off the ground and saw their faces. Horror and shock covered _all _of their faces.

I couldn't handle it! I ran out of there. Passed my jeep, passed the junkyard. And I just ran. I never want to stop running. My life is freaking' hell, and it will never end.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam_

She ran? Ran out of Bobby's house. It must have scared her what happened. Maybe provoking her wasn't such a good idea. I pushed maybe to far off the crazy train. It was an accident, but it was hard to believe an angel and the devil are her parents. When Castiel said that her mother is an angel she looked sad. Maybe she'd rather just be a demon. How would I know.

"Okay," Bobby began looking at me and Dean, "for her to help you two are going to have to watch yourselves. She doesn't want to work with you two, and you don't wanna work with her, but you guys are going to deal with her." He sat down. "Once we find her it will be okay. She understandsyou two now. And if she gets mad at something like that it won't be as bad."

"How are we going to find her?" Maybe I had a soft spot for her because I had to struggle with staying on the right side and not use my powers.

Castiel closed his eyes and moved his hands up to rub his temples. "She forgot to do a spell so I can't find her, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Moments passed. My brother and I just looked and waited. Actually, I did and he just drank his beer and acted like he just wanted her dead. He doesn't like people who chalenged him-and could win. I wonder what he'll do once we are on the road with her. Will he deal? Or just kill her?

"I know what you're thinking," Dean said,"and no, I won't kill her. At least not yet." He took another sip of the beer.

"I got her! But shes far off."

Dean choked on the beer.

"But she went on foot, Cas." She did. I mean her car is still in Bobby's drive-way, isn't it?

"She's fast." Bobby added, "How far?"

Dean took another drink.

"6, 7 miles."

He choked again. "She left like 5 minutes ago," he coughed and wiped his mouth.

Wow, must be pretty fast to _run_ a mile-plus a minute. She really is his daughter, I guess.

Bobby got up and tossed us guns. "Load up. Who knows who's out there looking for her." He coaked his gun. "Castiel you are coming. We need you to help us find her with your angel mojo."

"Understood." Cas taking orders. Who know this day would come.

"Dean. Sam. You two are coming weather you like it, or not."

I know I won't argue with Bobby, but Dean most likely will. Again, my brother isn't the biggest fan of the demon type. I think with what happened with Ruby made the whole thing worse. That bitch definitely deserved to die.

To my surprise, Dean didn't argue. All Dean did was cock his gun. "Let's go." He just looked like he didn't want to go find Laena and like he was pissed.

We drove about 6 miles and then walked and scanned. On the way Bobby told us to make sure to keep a good eye out because with her out and vulnerable she would be an easy target. Her dad sure wanted her back. I could see why he wanted it, she was strong. It seemed even stronger than Lucifer.

No matter how much of a demon she is, she is a great asset to us. Seeing the power by it just being bottled up was scary enough.

Something rattled in the bushes to the right. We all pointed our guns toward the noise.

A raccon walked out passing us.

"We are getting jumpy. Castiel where is she?" Bobby asked the question that must've been playing through all our heads.

Another sound came. Too loud for any animal. Again we pointed.

A man walked out holding a body. _Her_ body.

I shot. Missed. I have no clue why I fired. The feeling he gave me screamed to fire at this mistery man.

He held up his hand at us in defense. "I'm a friend." He froze looking at me and Dean. "Of hers." It was hard to do, but he managed to point at Laena.

"He's telling you the truth. He's an angel." Castiel sounded a little doubting about the first part. "His name is Roland."

"Nice to see you too, Castiel." He nodded and stepped into the street. "Now will you mind telling me why I found this one passed out on the side of the road. She almost got hit." Roland's voice was deep and stronger the more he spoke to us all.

I looked at Laena's silent form in his arms. She was asleep. Never have I seen someone so peaceful in their sleep. Dean hasn't been that way in years, even worse since he got back. Just by looking at her now you would never come to think she was _his _daughter.

Roland shifted her body weight in his arms. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. An angel? Pfft. I don't believe that for one bit.

"Can you explain to me why you brought some idiotic humans with you?"

"Roland, they are also her companions. She's coming back with us to rest. Please don't push us to take her with force." Cas's arms extended. I thought Roland would bolt, but he didn't. He gave her to Cas.

"If you're an angel why do you look so rough?" Dean spoke maybe for the first time since we left.

"We aren't all heavenly like Castiel here," Roland pointed to Cas. He still held her in his arms. "I don't like being asked stupid questions by . You both are poor excuses for hunters."

"You son of a-." I caught Dean before he punched this guy. Angel or no angel, Dean needs to calm it. Others will have an opinion for what I did, but let them. They are just sorry excuses of their kind-in this case an "angel".

A wicked smile crossed Roland's face. "I now see." He stopped walking. _God, getting to the car is going to be longer than I thought. _"You made her mad. The power boiled; black hair; black eyes." He made a _tsking_ sound with his tongue. "You humans have a lot to learn about her."

"Can I shoot him?" Dean asked Cas as we got to the car.

Our angel friend laughed. "Be my guest. This one has got a mouth worse than yours and hers."

There was no wicked smile this time just a genuine smile. "I'll meet you guys there. I have stuff to do before she wakes up."


End file.
